The class of polymers of carbon monoxide and olefin(s) has been known for some time. Brubaker, U.S. Pat. No. 2,495,286, produced such polymers of relatively low carbon monoxide content in the presence of free radical initiators, e.g., peroxy compounds. U.K. 1,081,304 produced similar materials of higher carbon monoxide content in the presence of alkylphosphine complexes of palladium salts as catalyst. Nozaki extended this process to produce linear alternating polymers in the presence of arylphosphine complexes of palladium moieties and certain inert solvents. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,412.
More recently, the class of linear alternating polymers of carbon monoxide and at least one ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon has become of greater interest in part because of the availability of the polymers. These polymers, often referred to as polyketones or polyketone polymers have been shown to be of the repeating formula --CO--(A)-- wherein A is the moiety of an ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon polymerized through the ethylenic saturation. For example, when the ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon is ethylene the polymer will be presented by the repeating formula --CO--(CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2)--. The general process for the more recent production of such polymers is illustrated by a number of published European Patent Applications including 121,965 and 181,014. The process typically involves a catalyst composition formed from a compound of palladium, cobalt or nickel, the anion of a strong non-hydrohalogenic acid and a bidentate ligand of phosphorus, arsenic or antimony.
The resulting polymers are relatively high molecular weight thermoplastics having established utility in the production of shaped articles such as containers for food and drink and internal and external parts for the automotive industry which are produced by processing the polyketone polymer according to known methods. For some particular applications it has been found desirable to provide a polymeric composition of properties which are somewhat different from those of the polyketone polymers. It would be an advantage to retain the more desirable properties of the polyketone polymer and yet improve other properties. Such advantages are often obtained through the provision of a polymer blend.